Kyogre
Kyogre (''カイオーガ Kaiōga'') es un Pokémon legendario introducido en la tercera generación, el cual, a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, aparece como uno de los Pokémon que pueden salir de las Poké Ball o Master Ball. Perfil Kyogre es el Pokémon n° 382 según la PokéDex nacional y el n° 198 según la PokéDex de Hoenn. Es la mascota de Pokémon Zafiro y uno de los Pokémon legendarios de Hoenn, siendo los otros Groudon, el Dios de la tierra, y Rayquaza, el Dios de los cielos. Tiene la apariencia de una ballena de color azul. Kyogre es el Dios de los Océanos, por lo que tiene la capacidad de dominar los océanos. Se dice que es capaz de crear lloviznas y poderosas tormentas, así como tsunamis colosales. Es tan poderoso que puede inundar al plantea entero, pero a la vez es pacífico. De todas formas, este Pokémon mantiene una gran rivalidad con Groudon, se dice que el único Pokémon que puede parar sus batallas es Rayquaza. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cuando Kyogre sale de la Poké Ball, se eleva un poco en el aire y ejecuta su ataque Hidrobomba, que empuja a los rivales y daña a quien lo toque excepto al jugador que lo liberó. Galería Kyogre en el Estadio Pokémon 2 SSBB.jpg|Kyogre en el Estadio Pokémon 2. Kyogre en el Estadio Pokémon 2 (2) SSBB.png|Kyogre atacando. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :KYOGRE :Un Pokémon Cuenca Mar. Provocó lluvias torrenciales que formaron mares y aliviaron la pertinaz sequía. Reposa habitualmente en fosas marinas. Su ataque Frío Polar es tan potente que debilita ipso facto al rival si lo alcanza. En combate es capaz de provocar aguaceros que acaban inundándolo todo. Libró un encarnizado combate con GROUDON. :*''GBA: Pokémon Rubí/Zafiro'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Esmeralda'' Inglés :Kyogre :A Sea Basin Pokémon. It brought about heavy rains, which formed seas and relieved droughts. It is usually found slumbering at the bottom of an ocean trench. Its attack Sheer Cold is a technique so powerful, it causes any opponent it strikes to faint instantly. In battle, it causes clouds to form and drenches the area in rain. It once fiercely battled Groudon. :*''Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire'' :*''Pokémon Emerald'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Vuelve aparecer en este juego de la serie con el mismo propósito. Tiene un trofeo en ambas versiones. Galería Kyogre SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Kyogre atacando a Ganondorf en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS''. Kyogre (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Kyogre en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Kyogre (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Kyogre atacando. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Kyogre :A este Pokémon de tipo Agua, parecido a una orca, se le reconoce por la forma de sus aletas y las marcas rojas de su cuerpo. Usará su ataque Hidrobomba para echar a sus rivales del escenario, y luego los perseguirá para hacer que recuperarse del ataque sea una pesadilla. :*''GBA: Pokémon Rubí y Pokémon Zafiro (7/2003)'' :*''N3DS: Pokémon Rubi Omega y Zafiro Alfa'' En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kyogre regresa en este entrega atacando con Hidrobomba a los rivales de igual forma a como lo hacia en las entregas anteriores. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también